List of Scientology books
Church of Scientology/L. Ron Hubbard * Dianetics: Article Published in 'Astounding Science Fiction Magazine' (1948) * Dianetics: The Original Thesis '''' (1948) * Dianetics: The Evolution of a Science (April 1950) * Dianetics: The Modern Science of Mental Health (May 9, 1950) * Science of Survival: Prediction of Human Behavior (June 1951) * Self Analysis (August 1951) * Advanced Procedure and Axioms (November 1951) * Handbook for Preclears (November 1951) * Child Dianetics (October 1951) * Scientology: A History of Man (July 1952) * Scientology 8-80 (December 1952) * Scientology 8-8008 (December 1952) * This is Scientology: The Science of Certainty (1953) * Introduction to Scientology (1953) * Self Analysis in Scientology (1953) * How to Live Though an Executive (April 1953) * The Creation of Human Ability: A Handbook for Scientologists (July 1954) * Dianetics 55! The Complete Manual of Human Communication (December 1954) * Group Auditor's Handbook Vol I (1954) * Group Auditor's Handbook Vol II (1954) * Scientology- Its contribution to knowledge: The Elementary Scientology Series (April 1955) * Scientology: The Fundamentals of Thought (September 1956) * Professional Auditors Bulletins (1956) * Creative Learning- A Scientology Experiment in Schools (1956) * The Problems of Work: Scientology Applied to the Workaday World (Oct. 1956) * Control and the Mechanics of Start, Change, Stop (December 1957) * All About Radiation (May 1957) * Have you Lived Before this Life? (1960) * The Book of E-Meter Drills (1965) * Introduction to Scientology Ethics (1969) * Scientology 0-8: The Book of Basics (1970) * Expanded Grades and Review Dictionary: Compiled By Gary and Hazel Nelson (1971) * The Technical Bulletins of Dianetics and Scientology (1976) * The Second Dynamic (1982) * The Research and Discovery Series (1984) * The Basic Scientology Picture Book (June 1985) * Clear Body, Clear Mind: The Effective Purification Program (1990) * Purification: An Illustrated answer to Drugs * Organization Executive Course Volumes (I-VIII) * Management Series Volume I * Management Series Volume II * Management Series Volume III * The Book of Case Remedies * Understanding: The Universal Solvent * Knowingness * What is Scientology? (Based on the Works of L Ron Hubbard) * The Scientology Handbook * Understanding the E-Meter * Introducing the E-Meter * E-Meter Essentials * Basic Study Manual * Learning How to Learn * Study Skills for Life * How to Use a Dictionary Picture Book for Children * Grammar and Communication for Children * Assists Processing Handbook * The Volunteer Minister's Handbook * The Background, Ministry, Ceremonies & Sermons of the Scientology Religion * Art * Scientology Booklet- Public Relations * Scientology Booklet- Something Can Be Done About It! * Scientology Booklet- Answers to Drugs, Get off Drugs * Scientology Booklet- Children, Raising A Child Happpy * Scientology Booklet- Marriage * Scientology Booklet- Investigations * Scientology Booklet- Integrity and Honesty * Can We Ever Be Friends (Information Package) * The Best Study Guide in the Universe- College * Differences Between Scientology and Other Philosophies External links *Some books critical of Scientology and Dianetics / Scientology Booklist *The Secret Library of Scientology *Scientology Booklist (Operation Clambake) *Booklist on Cult Mind Control etc (Operation Clambake) *e-Library of the International Cultic Studies Association *Media Timeline Category:Copied from Chanology Wiki